


Too drunk to see

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dork Alfred, Drinking, M/M, francis just generally being a good friend, teen and up bc of language, tsundere Arthur, wingman francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: “I just… you know. I just hate him. Smiling all the time. How does he even do that? Don’t his muscles hurt? It’s painful to watch. Ugh.” Arthur complained to Francis at the freshman reception party because as much as Arthur hated lots of people gathered in the same small espace, hey, free drinks.“Oh my, someone’s got a crush.” Francis said amusedly.





	Too drunk to see

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!   
> This is just a small, silly thing I wrote to celebrate 1,400 followers on tumblr. <3 (which btw is not-aph-england; i post some shorter stuff there from time to time!)  
> Anyway, I hope you guys like this! I was trying to be funny??? I have no idea if I accomplished that. Please let me know!!

Alfred was so bloody perfect.

Arthur hated him.

Alfred was adorable, a golden boy. Great grades, great looks, great baby blue eyes that melted everyone’s hearts. He had a loud laugh, but it was contagious and everyone loved his jokes, so it wasn’t seen as a bad thing. He had dimples and he had sandy blond hair and he was tall and strong and he looked so, so good when all sweaty from soccer practice… He had a carefree way and just the most delicious American accent and just…

He was just so perfect, and Arthur knew he had absolutely no chance with him.

He wished the reason was because Alfred was straight, then there would be nothing he could do, but he knew for a fact it wasn’t true. On Alfred’s second day he’d seen the American swiping boys left and right on the Tinder app as he passed by him in the cafeteria. And of course he’d seen so casually, not because he was trying to see what Alfred was doing on his phone.

“I just… you know. I just _hate_ him. Smiling all the time. How does he even do that? Don’t his muscles hurt? It’s painful to watch. Ugh.” he complained to Francis at the freshman reception party because as much as Arthur hated lots of people gathered in the same small espace, hey, free drinks.

“Oh my, someone’s got a crush.” Francis said amusedly.

“Shut the fuck up, that’s the opposite of what I just said.”

“Uhum.”

“I don’t even know why I still talk to you.” Arthur groaned, finishing his fourth or sixth beer.

“Because I’m your only friend and basically the only person who can stand your grumpiness.”

“I hate you when you’re right.”

“Yeah. So. Have you talked to him yet?” Francis asked as he watched Arthur shrug and help himself to another drink.

“No?” he said, “Why would I go talk to him? It’s clear he’s not interested.”

Francis glared.

“How do you know he’s not interested if you haven’t even talked to him?”

“We play for the same team. And he never looks at me? I’d know. N-not because I may look at him constantly, but because I’d know if someone was looking at me, I can feel these things.”

“Maybe he’s just scared to talk to you because you look like you have a stick up your ass all the time, Arthur, and you’re always rolling your eyes at people.”

Arthur rolled his eyes,

“That’s not true, I’m lovely!”

Francis decided to ignore that,

“There was just _one_ meeting with the team since he got here. One. He’s probably just adjusting to everything. He’s a freshman, he just moved to England, he can finally drink beer without a fake ID because he’s just twenty. Give the boy some time and for god’s sake, go _talk_ to him.”

Arthur rolled his eyes again, finishing his beer.

“I guess I could do that. Offer some help around campus. I’m his senior _and_ team captain, after all. It’s kind of my obligation, isn’t it. A duty. It’s not because I want to, but because I need to. You’re right, Francis.”

“That’s not what I said.”

“Shush, you’re going to ruin it.”

So after another beer, just to gather motivation (not courage, motivation), Arthur left to look after Alfred.

He found the American not long after by the snacks table, eating some chips and chatting to some girls.

“Oh, hi, Kirkland. Good to see you here!” one of the girls said with a big smile.

Arthur did his best not to roll his eyes at her; she was obviously faking that smile, nobody should be so happy to see _him_. Phony people… they were everywhere. Ugh.

“Hullo.” he said, waving lazily and putting a hand in his pocket to try and look cool. He wished it wasn’t night and that he had his sunglasses with him, that’d do the trick.

“Oh, hn. Hi! Arthur, right? It’s great to meet you. Officially, I mean. We hadn’t had time to speak during training the other day, I was really looking forward to that. Since you’re the captain and all…” Alfred said then, with that big, big and cute smile that made hearts melt and it was so unfair of him to use that weapon when Arthur was trying to be objective and cool and trying to figure out whether Alfred completely despised him as well as everyone else or not. Not to mention the fact that his face was all red. The poor boy probably had been drinking a lot. Young kids and their lack of self-control.

Arthur got himself yet another beer.

“Yeah, sure. Well, as your senior I just thought it’d be kind of my responsibility to tell you that if you need any help around campus, I can show you around.” Arthur said as coolly as he could even thought his heart was racing. Alfred was looking right into his eyes and smiling and Arthur gulped his beer to have an excuse to look to another way because, ugh… he had such pretty eyes.

“Of course! I’d love that! Thank you, Arthur, that’s so kind of you! You seem like such a nice guy! We should totally hang out after you show me around!” Alfred said, pink cheeks and a warm smile, “How about tomorrow, since it’s Saturday? Can I have your number? I know we live in the same dorm, but I don’t know your room.

Arthur didn’t know how to say no to that, so he gave Alfred his number.

Alfred saved it and instants later Arthur’s phone buzzed in his pocket with a message from an unknown number that read simply _;)_

“Now you have my number as well.” Alfred chuckled, and Arthur wasn’t sure if he winked or not because he had been drinking a lot of beers that night and also the music was too loud, “I’ll text you tomorrow to set a time and stuff. Uh… do you wanna… go dancing? Since we’re here and all. I don’t dance that well, really, so that can be a bit embarrassing, but I can make an effort!”

“I don’t dance.” Arthur said plainly.

“Aw.” Alfred answered, and he seemed a bit disappointed, but Arthur wasn’t sure. He noticed that the girls who were speaking with Alfred were gone and he wondered when it had happened. “Do you wanna… just stay here and chat then?” Alfred suggested eagerly.

“I think I’ll go sit down for a while. You can go dance.” Arthur said, feeling a bit lightheaded.

“Did you drink too much?” Alfred chuckled.

“No.” Arthur answered, “I can hold my beer, I’m just a bit tired.”

“Okay.” Alfred said, and Arthur thought he should go somewhere, but suddenly he couldn’t remember where. He felt dizzy and his feet weren’t going where he wanted them to go. “Uh… Are you alright?” Alfred asked, and Arthur barely heard it. He tried to answer, but his voice wouldn’t come out and then he was falling and it was all getting dark, too dark.

***

Arthur woke up with a groan, taking his hand to his head. He noticed he was on his bed at his dorm room, still dressed in yesterday's clothes and that his head hurt like _Hell_.

“So.” Francis said loudly, too loudly, and Arthur wanted to kill him for that, “Things went well with Alfred last night, huh?” he handed Arthur a glass of water and a pill. Arthur hated him a little bit less.

“No, he was just being polite. He’s clearly not interested.” Arthur replied as he took the pill and drank the water.

“Arthur, I saw him literally carry you around like a princess because you passed out in his arms. He was genuinely worried. Lucky you you didn’t throw up on him.”

Arthur rolled his eyes and hooked up his phone from his pocket to check the time before going back to sleep. There were a few texts from Alfred.

_I hope ur feeling better! U scared the shit out of me lol_

_I was like fuck… is he ded lol_

_Id be sad if u were dead tho, i rlly wanna meet u and stuff haha,_

_I mean_

_Yeah_

_I hope ur better! We can look around campus another day if u wanna sleep in or smt_

_Rest! xoxo_

“Maybe,” Arthur said to attract Francis’ attention, “He’s not totally uninterested…”

“Did he spam you with dorky texts?”

“No… they’re just… regular texts.” Arthur lied.

Francis rolled his eyes.

“God, I’m not payed for this. Go to sleep, Arthur, and be sure to _text him back_.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Arthur said, putting his phone aside because he didn’t want to seem _desperate_ by replying so soon, even though the texts had been sent a few hours earlier.

Maybe… Ok. He did _not_ hate Alfred.

He sighed, then grabbed his phone to text Alfred back.


End file.
